Wireless networks may include multiple access nodes each radiating to define a coverage area in which wireless devices can operate and can function in accordance with a particular network architecture and/or protocol to facilitate communications to/from connected wireless devices. In addition, wireless networks may be operated by wireless network operators (or service providers), which network operators may coexist with others in a wireless marketplace. These network operators can be licensed by regulatory agencies to operate in distinct, non-overlapping regions, or “carrier bands,” of a radio frequency (RF) spectrum. For example, in the United States, the Federal Communications Commission (FCC) holds regulatory authority over the RF spectrum. Regulatory agencies, such as the FCC, set requirements that specify allowable levels of power leakage (i.e., power-leakage mandates), but rarely prescribe how to meet (or achieve) the specified power leakage levels.
Wireless networks have developed procedures (and/or protocols) for meeting the power-leakage mandates. One approach, for example, attenuates (or reduces) uplink (UL) transmit power(s) of wireless devices operating within a coverage area of access node(s) of the wireless network and at edges of carrier bands of the RF spectrum. But, in wireless networks that co-deploy high power wireless devices and low power wireless devices (e.g., off-the-shelf and/or other legacy wireless devices already compliant with the power-leakage mandate), attenuation of the UL transmit power across of all connected wireless devices may reduce the UL transmit power low power wireless devices to a level lower than the power-leakage mandate. This is due, in part, to power headroom disparities between the high power and low power wireless devices.
Overview
Systems and methods are described for reducing an allowable transmit power of wireless devices operating in a wireless network. For example, instructions may be received at an access node to reduce an allowable transmit power of wireless devices operating at an edge of a first frequency band to a first level. The access node may collect power headroom reports from the wireless devices and, based on the collected power headroom reports, classify each wireless device as either a high power wireless device or low power wireless device (i.e., off-the-shelf and/or other legacy wireless devices). For wireless devices classified as high power wireless devices, the access node may impose power reduction.
Systems and methods are also described for selecting a wireless device for handover from one channel of an access node to another. For example, a power reduction indicator may be received at an access node for wireless devices operating on a first channel. Wireless devices may be selected for handover to a second channel based on a criteria. An allowable transmit power may be reduced for the unselected wireless devices.
In yet another embodiment, systems and methods are described for reducing an operating power of wireless devices in a wireless network. For example, a power class category of a first wireless device and a power class category of a second wireless device may be determined at an access node. The first wireless device may operate at an edge of a first channel of the access node. The wireless network may perform a handover of the first wireless device from the first channel to a neighboring channel and reduce an operating power of the second wireless device.